Burn Notice  10 songs iPod challenge
by illuminazione
Summary: These are just 10 drabbles to random songs on my iPod. The themes vary, but it is mostly Mike/Fiona. Hope you enjoy reading it.


Burn Notice 10 songs iPod challenge

Disclaimer: *gasp* I forgot to add a Disclaimer. Please, please don't sue me. Okay, well. Not mine, at all. Never will be.

Okay… so here comes my first Fanfiction in this network. It is just a short one. Different song related drabbles. Oh and if you don't know the iPod challenge here are the rules:

Choose a theme, genre, fandom or pairing.

Put your iPod on shuffle.

Now you have the time the song lasts to write a little songfic.

Tada.

Have fun.

Oh, and please excuse possible mistakes. English isn't my mother language.

* * *

1) F*** It - Eamon

After he had left her, she had felt so heart-broken and hurt. She had built up all this anger and even hatred towards him. Long ago she had decided that he wasn't worth it at all. She made a mistake, she felt the pain, she recovered. Nothing more, nothing less. Just another unhappy incident, her life was so full of.

When they (whoever "they" were) had told her that he was in Miami - burned - she felt great (for a short time anyway). She knew that his work was his life and had learnt the hard way that he loved it more than anything else. To see that taken away from him, she felt a strange satisfaction. So she decided to go there and rub it into his face. Not to see him again, not because she missed and still loved him. No, she didn't want him back. Period.

Or did she?

2) This Is The Life - Amy Mac Donald

Life was kind of weird. Everybody could agree with that, even though their lives were presumably not nearly as weird as hers.

She had settled into routine. Well, at least routine in some ways. They fulfilled this mission or that request, there would be danger and shooting, arguing and worrying and in the end Michael saved the day (or she sometimes, or Sam).

In the middle of it all, she would wonder if this is what she wanted as a life. If this is it. If it would just continue like that until they were too old (or they died, whichever came first). Strangely she was okay with the prospect of a life as outlaw fighters for the good. Somewhat like Robin Hood.

She laughed.

3) American Boy - Estelle

She could see that he was not from here. So much was obvious. Even though he was excellent at concealing the fact that he was most definitely not Irish. He could have fooled almost anyone.

Later she learned that he was American. She could even make out his well hidden accent.

For all the time she could remember she never really wanted to leave Ireland. Her life was here. But this guy (he was one of those people you shouldn't fall in love with, which made it even harder to resist)…

It seemed like he had opened a whole new world for her to explore. Suddenly she found herself thinking about how a life in America would be like. She fount herself with a bad case of itchy feet _(A/N: Hmm... my dictionary told me this was the right expression, I'm not so sure.)_.

She wouldn't start traveling though until he entered her life again much later.

4) Walk Away - Kelly Clarkson

He was the most infuriating man she had ever met (and she had met lots of frustrating people - most of them she had killed). He could be so determined when on a case, focused on his goal. He would put all his energy in this one task. (And it usually worked.)

But when it came to "them" it seemed like he was totally lost. And even though she loved him and knew (deep down) that he loved her, too, somehow they never managed to stay together, not for long anyway. Somehow he couldn't put all his determination into making their relationship work. Maybe it was not entirely his fault, she admitted, but at least she was trying. Hard.

He seemed not to know what he wanted. Hesitant. She knew. She wanted a life with him. And if he really didn't know, maybe it was better for both of them to stay away from each other.

Maybe it was time to walk away.

5) Angel - Leona Lewis

He had never loved anyone the way he loved Fiona. And it was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't ignore the feeling. He just wanted to stay with her. Forever.

It had hurt him as much as it had hurt her when he had left. He felt like his heart was torn apart. But it was the right thing to do, it was necessary (or so he thought).

He never forgot her though and no matter where he went or what he did, she was on his mind and in his heart. He knew how cheesy that sounded and for a trained spy like him it was almost ridiculous.

But then everything changed (for the better?) and he was reunited with her again. Then he realized how much he needed her.

She was his true love.

His angel.

6) Morning Sun - Robbie Williams

The sun sent her first few rays of daylight through the dirty window. Dust glittered golden in the air. It was quiet, besides the faint traffic noises. Everything was peaceful for once. No gunshot rang through their ears, no explosion heated the space around them. No life was in danger.

Fiona pushed the sheets of the makeshift bed aside. It was strange, she thought, everything here still looked like he was just staying for days and not the months that had passed. She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing (which turned out to be Michael's shirt as she pulled it over her head) and made for the fridge. Without looking she picked a yoghurt and a spoon and settled in a stool.

She squinted her eyes as the sun got brighter every minute and watched as Michael stirred and slowly awoke. Of course she knew that he could be up and alert in less than a second. But not today.

Because today was a peaceful day, where they could enjoy the morning sun without worry.

7) Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit

_(A/N: Don't you think, that this song fits just perfect.)_

He had been alone for so long. It was part of his job. And he was fine with it, honestly. He didn't feel the need for any close relationship. There were people out there he trusted with his life and that was enough.

Most people just saw what he wanted them to see, whatever fit the mission. No one ever saw what was going on inside of him. And he himself had gotten so brilliant at ignoring it that even he had no idea.

He had no clue what he missed until he found it (and lost it again). It was a quite shocking experience. It was as if a long closed and locked door suddenly sprang open, revealing secrets and emotions he wasn't aware of. He wasn't the same afterwards, even though he tried his best to seal the door again. But feelings kept leaking through and he could do nothing to stop his dreams.

He had thought that he was fine living a lonely life, but now he realized that he wanted more.

8) Don't Worry, Be Happy! - Bobby McFerrin

_(A/N: I actually laughed when this song came up. Made a pretty decent drabble, though.)_

You only have one life. Each of them was painfully aware of that and even if they weren't they got reminded of their own mortality ever so often.

But, so thought Sam, both Michael and Fiona didn't understand the second meaning behind that saying. It meant that you should enjoy the time you have left on this earth. Whatever mission they were on, Sam made sure that he got time to relax afterwards. Some time to drink a beer or two, to eat some good food or spend the days (and nights) with Veronica. He always made sure that the amount of stress didn't exceed the amount of simple happiness.

Both Michael and Fiona spent too much of their time worrying and fretting over this and that. Their lives would be so much better if only they learned to be happy.

9) Ivea's Polka - Loiturna

_(A/N: I have no idea what this song is about or if it is even Russian. I just assumed it was.)_

The music streaming through the speakers was foreign, but familiar. He had spent a considerable amount of time in Russia and spoke enough Russian to understand the lyrics. It was an easy (mostly senseless) party song, which reminded of western disco music, but nevertheless had strong Russian roots.

Fiona besides him seemed to like the song, because her body started swaying unconsciously to the music. He smiled. If they hadn't been here for an important and serious reason, he maybe would've let himself enjoy the atmosphere and Fiona's presence.

She turned around grinning and pulled him along. Around them people were dancing and having a great time. He could catch some pieces of dialogue. Not everybody here was Russian, he noted. But they all spoke the language.

They could blend in easily and have fun.

But in the end, of course, they didn't.

10) The Scientist - Coldplay

_(A/N: Warning! Sadness ahead. I always felt that this song sounds kinda sad. However I would've never written a drabble like that if I wouldn't have seen the video.)_

It was too late. In a matter of seconds it was over, but it seemed like eternity. And he could do nothing to turn the time back, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to go back so much, relive every moment, cherish her love, do everything to please her, he would try harder to make it work, he would fight for her, wouldn't let her turn away, he would enjoy every single second in her presence. And most importantly he would not fail to protect her.

If he had just one more chance he would have never let this guy come that close, he would have stopped him or threw himself in the way.

And she would be there complaining about him risking his life again.

But time was moving on and she would never again scorn him for his foolishness.

* * *

JAI. First story published. Tell me what you think. Please. Oh, and maybe you could tell me, which one was your favorite. Mine is number 6, Morning Sun.


End file.
